<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Entre o Amor e a Guerra by AniaLupin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250485">Entre o Amor e a Guerra</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniaLupin/pseuds/AniaLupin'>AniaLupin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:22:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniaLupin/pseuds/AniaLupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ele estava perdido, teve certeza quando ouviu seu nome sair da boca da ruiva. Ginevra era uma droga da qual ele sabia que não se libertaria tão fácil. Assim perto ela era sim a melhor distração que poderia ter naquele ano - não conseguia pensar em nada além daqueles lábios nos dele: aposta, que aposta? Definitivamente, essa bruxa ainda seria seu fim.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Colin Creevey/Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A aposta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Esse ano a porra da taça é nossa!" O capitão do time sonserino afirmava animado, virando mais uma caneca de um líquido que passava longe da cerveja amanteigada consumida pela maioria ao redor dele. "Chega de perder por cinco anos consecutivos! Os malditos grifinórios vão ver do que os sonserinos são capazes!" Mais uma garrafa aberta, seu conteúdo sendo despejado na caneca vazia. "Esses escrotos vão comer pó no final do campeonato!"</p><p>Draco, largado num dos sofás verdes do salão comunal, ouvia entediado o discurso sendo feito por Flint. Os sonserinos restantes no salão comunal não pareciam estar muito mais entretidos do que o bruxo loiro. Há precisas oito horas atrás, Corvinal havia sofrido uma derrota fenomenal no jogo contra a Sonserina, quatrocentos e cinquenta a dez, e Marcos realmente estava empolgado com o feito.</p><p>
  <em>Por Salazar, se já na primeira vitória esse babaca não consegue calar a boca, é melhor nem imaginar como vai ser quando o time entrar para a final. Ninguém vai conseguir aturar o bruxo.</em>
</p><p>O jovem olhou ao redor da sala, fazendo uma cara de desgosto com a vista. Aquele cômodo pós-festa estava, como sempre, caótico: garrafas vazias e migalhas de bolinhos de abóbora tinham se apossado do chão, canecas estavam abandonadas em todas as superfícies possíveis, alguns sétimo-anistas dormiam bêbados nos braços dos muitos sofás e Flint, na sua bebedeira, derrubava mais firewhisky no carpete do que colocava na boca.</p><p><em>Pelo menos estou livre de pensar em qualquer coisa até segunda feira. </em>Mas sua mente foi automaticamente para todas as tarefas daquele ano após aquele pensamento.</p><p>Acabou com mais uma caneca de cerveja enquanto tentava desgrudar Pansy de seu braço esquerdo. As últimas bebidas já estavam sendo tomadas, os alunos pouco a pouco voltando aos dormitórios. Eram quase onze e meia quando conseguiu fazer sua namorada ir para seu dormitório, dizendo que faria o mesmo assim que acabasse seja lá o que estivesse em sua caneca.</p><p>"Ela tem dado trabalho?" A pergunta veio de Flint, agora o único acordado no salão comunal sonserino além de Draco.</p><p>"Pansy anda insuportável desde o começo do mês." disse, tirando alguns fios de cabelo que insistiam em cair na frente de seus olhos. Ainda estava imundo, uma mistura de barro e chuva que não fora limpa após o final da partida, o apanhador e todo o time ocupados demais comemorando. "Ela não me deixa em paz um minuto, eu olho pro lado e encontro a bruxa." reclamou, considerando enfim tirar a camiseta do uniforme. Poderia ficar só de regata, não poderia? "É desesperador."</p><p>"Perdeu o tesão, Malfoy?" Flint deu uma risada debochada. "Sentindo muita pressão depois da festinha de agosto?" Draco se limitou a mirar sua caneca, agora vazia, na cabeça do moreno, errando por pouco. "Rompe com ela. Dá a garota pra mim, eu não me importaria em ter uma namorada como Parkinson."</p><p>"Eu também falei isso nas primeiras três semanas do meu quarto ano." Marcos acabou rindo, enquanto Malfoy apenas deu um de seus sorrisos cínicos. "O defeito da Pansy é que ela fala. Ela fala <em>pra caralho</em>."</p><p>"<em>Draquinho querido, o que posso fazer por você agora</em>?" O bruxo teve que rir com a imitação, que havia ficado muito próxima da versão original. "Mas ela é uma gostosa. Aposto que ela compensa bem a boca que tem."</p><p>"Quer emprestada, Flint?" Se arrependeu no segundo que as palavras saíram de sua boca. Não, ele definitivamente não queria emprestar a namorada, ou qualquer outra pessoa, para Marcus Flint.</p><p>"Acho que prefiro a bruxa que vi com você no vestiário depois do jogo. Qual o nome dela mesmo, não-sei-o-que Bones?"</p><p>"Susana Bones." respondeu, logo emendando. "Não vai passar de hoje. Sem graça demais, não vale o meu tempo. Nenhuma bruxa de outra casa anda valendo, pra falar a verdade." Nenhuma bruxa estava valendo qualquer segundo de seu tempo, sendo totalmente sincero. Aquela maldita festa de comemoração não estava valendo nenhum milésimo do pouco tempo que tinha para arrumar a bagunça que andava chamando de vida.</p><p>Tentou relaxar, deixando o corpo cair no sofá depois de se esticar para pegar o resto de uma garrafa de firewhisky. Bebeu um gole do gargalo, jogando o resto da garrafa para Marcos. Não, não iria pensar nisso agora.</p><p>"Fala isso porque ainda não tentou alguma coisa com uma grifinória." O moreno fez o mesmo, e retornou a garrafa.</p><p>"E você já foi estúpido para tentar alguma coisa com uma dessas sangue-ruins amantes de trouxas?" Mais um gole - era realmente mágico o efeito daquela bebida. Ele simplesmente não precisava pensar em nada desagradável depois de algumas pequenas doses de álcool, e até mesmo Flint beirava o suportável.</p><p>"Montague já foi. Aquele tempo em que ele dizia estar apaixonado, lembra? 'Oh, ela é perfeita para mim, vamos passar juntos o resto de nossas vidas', blá, blá, blá."</p><p>"Uma coisa assim não dá para esquecer. Aquilo foi traumatizante para o time, para toda a Sonserina!" Draco lembrava muito bem da época em que o goleiro começou a sair com Lilá Brown. O desempenho tinha caído tanto que ele chegou a ser posto como reserva. Por sorte apareceu a Bulstrode e colocou algum juízo na cabeça do garoto. Depois daquela festa, não demorou nem um dia para o jogador largar a grifinória. "Tolo, só um para conseguir amar essa raça nojenta."</p><p>"Quer dizer que você conseguiria sair com uma das meninas de ouro sem acabar apaixonado?" Revirou os olhos.</p><p>"Por acaso eu estou apaixonado agora?"</p><p>"Por acaso está saindo com alguma grifinória e eu não estou sabendo, Malfoy?" Mais um gole, e Draco largava no chão a garrafa vazia.</p><p>"É, talvez seja um pouco diferente sair com uma garota que não abre as pernas no primeiro encontro." falou, lembrando o quão novo era quando saiu pela primeira vez com Pansy, e como teria sido fácil ter <em>saído</em> com a Bones naquela tarde. "Só que isso eu acho que nós não sabemos."</p><p>Houve um pequeno silêncio na sala, Malfoy olhando para a direção de seu dormitório, perguntando-se o quanto levaria para pegar no sono aquela noite. Ele ainda tinha alguns frascos de um ótimo sonífero, surrupiados da gaveta de sua mãe antes de voltar para Hogwarts no primeiro dia de Setembro. Marcos o olhou, levantando uma sobrancelha.</p><p>"Pensando em aproveitar a noite, apanhador?" O olhar que deu para o moreno foi o bastante para responder a pergunta. Não, ele definitivamente não estava pensando em entrar no quarto da namorada - ele só queria mais uma noite de paz. "Apenas perguntei, não precisa querer me matar por isso."</p><p>Novamente o silêncio, os dois voltando a atenção ao resto de suas bebidas. Era quase meia noite e dez, podia ver pelo relógio antigo pendurado na entrada do dormitório dos monitores. Estava próximo de se levantar e finalmente rumar para sua cama quando Flint voltou a falar.</p><p>"Essa conversa me deu uma ideia." Malfoy olhou para o colega, desconfiado.</p><p>"Você pensando, Flint?" Aquele bruxo pensando nunca era coisa boa.</p><p>"Vai pro inferno. Só estava querendo fazer nossas vidas menos entediantes esse semestre."</p><p>"É impossível fazer Hogwarts menos entediante." O bruxo afirmou, na verdade pensando que sua vida era tudo menos entediante naquele semestre - e Flint muito bem sabia daquilo. "Mas fale. Quem sabe é alguma coisa útil - existe uma primeira vez para tudo, não é mesmo?"</p><p>Draco deveria ter ficado quieto.</p><p>"Quer fazer uma aposta, Malfoy?"</p><p>Draco deveria ter ficado quieto, levantado e ido revirar-se na sua cama até a manhã seguinte. Ao menos era o que pensava naquele instante: ele e sua maldita boca.</p><p>"Que tipo de aposta?" Mas não, ele tinha que perguntar. "Não quero acabar sendo quase expulso novamente por causa de um jogo estúpido." disse, lembrando do berrador enviado pelo seu pai em seu quinto ano, e do quanto seu último Natal havia passado longe do agradável, graças a última ideia do capitão sonserino.</p><p>"Não é nada desse tipo, idiota. Pode até ser prazeroso." Por aquela última palavra, ele já tinha uma ideia do quanto estaria fodido até o final daquela noite.</p><p>Flint se levantou, um sorriso desafiador – ou talvez bêbado – nos lábios, e apontou para o colega.</p><p>"Aposto que você não consegue sair com uma grifinória sem acabar como Montague."</p><p>Draco olhou para o colega durante alguns segundos. E caiu na gargalhada.</p><p>"Uma grifinória Flint, sério? Uma certinha, santinha, uma possível sangue-ruim grifinória! E você acha que eu vou acabar como Montague? Você realmente precisa usar mais o seu cérebro, porque isso que você tem está enferrujando ficando tanto tempo parado."</p><p>"Está achando que é fácil, é?" A pergunta veio num tom irritado.</p><p>Estava prestes a responder que sim, que a aposta já estava praticamente ganha, ainda mais porque sabia de pelo menos uma ou duas sangue-ruins que gostariam de saber se tudo que falavam dos garotos da Sonserina era verdade, quando Marcos continuou.</p><p>"Por um mês inteiro, Malfoy. Termine com Parkinson, arranje uma grifinória, fique com ela durante todo o mês de Outubro e não se apaixone." Definitivamente não. Ele não faria aquilo, não arranjaria mais uma coisa para se incomodar nem se- "E você ganha um favor meu. Acho que todo nós poderíamos nos aproveitar de um favor esse ano, não é mesmo, Draco?"</p><p>Filho da mãe.</p><p>"Você está falando sério?"</p><p>"O que você acha?" Marcos ainda falava no mesmo tom aborrecido, procurando algum resto de álcool entre as tantas garrafas vazias. "Você não tem exatamente a melhor das imagens para as oh, tão puras, grifinórias idiotas. Então não considere essa porra de aposta ganha, como já está considerando na sua cabecinha." escutou o bruxo mais velho dizer, enquanto remexia em mais um monte de vidro. "E eu duvido que você consiga convencer uma, uma daquelas impossíveis, a sair com você, quanto mais por um mês inteiro."</p><p>Draco definitivamente poderia se aproveitar de um favor naquele semestre.</p><p>"Se isso tornar minha vida mais interessante, até vale a pena terminar o meu 'relacionamento'." Ele deu os ombros. "Um mês, então?"</p><p>"Um mês." Flint comemorou ao achar uma garrafa com o resto de algo preto que Draco não queria nem imaginar o que era. "E eu tenho a grifinória perfeita para você."</p><p>"Previsível do jeito que você é, você vai me falar para sair com a amiguinha sangue-ruim do Cicatriz."</p><p>Foi a vez de Marcos gargalhar.</p><p>"Acha mesmo que sou assim previsível, furão?" Flint disse, e Draco conseguiu ver vitória naqueles olhos castanhos. "Eu aposto para ganhar. Nunca em um milhão de anos você se apaixonaria por uma sangue-ruim."</p><p>"Não consigo ver nenhuma alternativa sangue-puro-"</p><p>"Ginevra Weasley." Teria engasgado, tivesse aceitado o gole de sabe-se lá o que Marcos bebia agora. Ao mesmo tempo, deveria ter aceito mais álcool para tentar ver algo de bom na aposta que tinha acabado de se meter. "Você sabe quem é Ginevra Weasley, não sabe? A bruxa sardenta com roupas de segunda mão." Sim, ele sabia quem era Ginevra Weasley. "Ruiva. Eu vou querer saber se ela é toda ruiva até o fim de Outubro para te ajudar, Malfoy."</p><p>Sentiu um aperto no peito, deveria acabar com aquilo tudo agora. Deveria dizer que não e mandar aquela aposta para o inferno.</p><p>"Você pode desistir agora, é claro." Com aquelas palavras, Draco já sabia que não, ele não podia desistir. "Pode admitir que não é forte o suficiente, como o seu pai admitiu antes de ser trancado em Azkabam. A maçã não cai muito longe da árvore, afinal." O filho da puta quase soava inteligente.</p><p>"Ela ainda está apaixonada pelo Potter, não é mesmo?" disse, tentando parecer entediado, tentando ocupar as mãos com uma caneca vazia, tentando se controlar para não tirar a varinha do bolso e começar um duelo naquele momento.</p><p>
  <em>É apenas uma aposta estúpida. Eu apenas preciso fazer a maldita pobretona abrir as pernas por um mês. É um mês livre da Parkinson.</em>
</p><p>"Pelo que todos comentam, sim. Ela não o persegue mais vinte e quatro horas - arrumou uma vida, quem diria - mas ainda idolatra o chão que o idiota pisa. Que grifinório não faz isso, não é mesmo?"</p><p>
  <em>É uma aposta onde eu finalmente venço o desgraçado do Cicatriz e de quebra acabo com a reputação da pobretona. E no final, posso contar com a ajuda de Flint para-</em>
</p><p>Draco forçou um sorriso maldoso, estendendo a mão para Marcos e selando o acordo.</p><p>"Nós temos uma aposta, Marcos."</p><p>Talvez fosse todo o álcool o responsável por aquilo. Talvez fosse seu desespero, sua vontade de poder contar com alguém que fosse seu igual. Talvez ele realmente só precisasse de algo para distrair sua cabeça. Nunca chegou a uma boa conclusão sobre o porque de ter aceito tal aposta.</p><p>Ao apertar a mão do bruxo sétimo-anista e olhar fundo naqueles olhos, pela primeira vez no ano, desejou ter ido para a cama com a namorada. Marcos Flint tinha olhos perigosos, olhos que um apenas tinha após realizar certos feitos que Draco não queria nem mesmo pensar em fazer.</p><p>E por isso a ajuda de Marcos seria perfeita.</p><p>Merda. Zabini iria querer seu couro assim que descobrisse onde o bruxo havia se metido.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Introduzindo Ginevra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A ruiva se olhava no espelho, examinando minuciosamente o cabelo - na sua opinião, escorrido demais. O pijama vermelho desbotado, que já mostrava um pequeno furo em uma das mangas da camiseta, combinava quase perfeitamente com a cor dos fios que a jovem segurava de uma maneira descontente. Prendeu-os num rabo de cavalo, sua última tentativa de deixa-los mais interessantes, mas fez um bico que demonstrava total insatisfação com o resultado. Gina não estava nem um pouco bem naquela manhã.</p><p>Ainda era cedo, mas as grifinórias que dividiam o dormitório com ela pareciam ter levantado há já algum tempo, camas feitas. Estranho para um domingo, dia em que todas as três tinham o costume de dormir até a hora do almoço, após uma noite longa de conversas.</p><p>Mas ontem não tinha sido uma noite de conversas, pelo menos não para ela - até mesmo Colin havia saído para um encontro, enquanto Ginevra encontrou as cobertas antes das dez da noite.</p><p>Arrumou o lençol de sua cama e jogou o edredom por cima de um jeito bagunçado. Abriu a janela, e uma coruja de pequeno porte, toda marrom, não tardou em voar pela abertura.</p><p>Era normal aquilo acontecer, praticamente todos os dias. Bastava a garota aparecer na frente da janela aberta para a coruja que dividia com o irmão entrar feliz por esta, fazendo barulho suficiente para acordar a todos presentes no dormitório - seu despertador natural.</p><p>"Bom dia pra você também, Pichi." Com a bichinha pousada em seu ombro, a ruiva acariciou a cabeça da ave por um tempo. Mas Pichi, mais hiperativa que Ronald, logo se cansou de ficar parada e saiu voando pelo céu azul.</p><p>Ginevra debruçou-se no parapeito da janela, o vento brincando com o cabelo outra vez solto. Observando os enormes jardins do castelo, viu o outono se fazendo presente nas árvores. As folhas amareladas pareciam ter se espalhado por todo o chão, transformando-o num grande tapete dourado, que já era apreciado por alguns casais andando de mãos dadas. Naquele dia o sol não iria sair, as nuvens carregadas o cobrindo e anunciando uma tempestade que talvez viesse antes mesmo do final da tarde.</p><p><em>Poderia chover e afogar todos esses casais irritantemente felizes, eu não dou a mínima. </em>Pensou, fechando a janela sem muita delicadeza e colocando uma roupa apenas apresentável o suficiente para descer e comer alguma coisa.</p><p>Já fazia algum tempo que Ginevra não estava com muito ânimo para casais. Não lembrava quando havia começado a sentir-se assim, talvez quando recebera a notícia de Hermione. Até ela tinha alguém que amava ao seu lado, enquanto ela ainda esperava que seus olhos verdes favoritos parassem nela. Por mais que ficasse contente pela felicidade da amiga, não conseguia deixar de sentir-se aborrecida por ser a única a não ter um amor que fosse correspondido para dividir.</p><p>Não, Ginevra não tinha inveja de Hermione e do jogador russo, ou de Raven e Denis, ou de Colin e quem quer que tivesse sido sua companhia da noite passada. Mas quando havia sido a última vez que sentira pelo menos metade do frio na barriga que sentia toda vez que Harry dizia seu nome?</p><p>Tinha saído com Dino por um tempo ano passado, uma triste tentativa de esquecer sua paixonite estúpida, e por um breve espaço de tempo funcionou tão bem que nem ela conseguia acreditar. Era como uma montanha-russa trouxa no começo. Mas então tudo se tornou chato e cinza, e mais uma vez a única companhia que gostaria de ter ao seu lado era o menino da cicatriz. Não era justo com Dino continuar, e Ginevra, bem diferente de sua vida, tinha problemas com injustiças.</p><p>
  <em>Injusto é ele nunca perceber que existo. É eu não conseguir esquecer esse maldito bruxo, não conseguir arranca-lo de vez dos meus pensamentos. É injusto que Chang seja tão bonita, tão irritantemente perfeita. É injusto meu cabelo ser essa droga lisa que eu tanto odeio, junto com essas pintas de fogo nessa pele rosa.</em>
</p><p>Pegou uma mecha dos cabelos na mão. Eles tinham escurecido mais ainda no verão passado, ficando com uma cor quase igual aos fios de sua mãe. Amarrava-os outra vez de uma maneira descuidada num rabo de cavalo quando escutou uma batida na porta.</p><p>"Gina?" Ela reconheceu a voz de imediato.</p><p>"Pode entrar, Mione." Ginevra falou alto, jogando-se na cama e ignorando os ruídos que vinham de seu estômago.</p><p>Observou sem muito ânimo a jovem eufórica entrar no quarto. Hermione ainda vestia seu pijama, e seu cabelo estava completamente bagunçado, lembrando Ginevra um ninho de coruja. Parecia não se importar com o estado, vestia um enorme sorriso no rosto e seus olhos brilhavam mais do que quando falava sobre alguma matéria que amava. Parou frente à cama, mostrando a bruxa mais nova um pedaço de pergaminho - e seria mais uma longa conversa sobre garotos, tão, mas tão atípico.</p><p>"Mais uma carta de Krum?" Pelo estado do pergaminho, com certeza era uma carta do russo: a letra apressada, o papel sujo de terra e molhado em algumas partes pela neve derretida. Ele parecia realmente amar a garota, e mesmo estando quase sempre ocupado, pelo menos uma vez por semana arranjava um tempo para mandar notícias.</p><p>Tinham semanas que a ruiva nem mesmo via de relance o maldito bruxo que assombrava sua mente.</p><p>"Acabou de chegar! E eu queria muito conversar, e você está me apoiando até agora, eu queria que você soubesse," A bruxa falava quase nervosa, gesticulando com o pergaminho nas mãos. "Eu fiquei tão contente quando a carta chegou, e desci correndo para o salão comunal," Ela soltou um suspiro frustrado. "E então eu vim aqui. Eu não posso falar dessas coisas com os meninos, e mesmo se pudesse," A ruiva viu uma expressão quase triste no rosto da outra grifinória. "Eu não acho que seja o melhor dos momentos para tocar em alguns assuntos. E eu estou tão, tão agradecida por você estar torcendo por mim e por não contar nada para o Ronald, Gina."</p><p>"Sem problemas. Não precisa ficar agradecendo, você faria o mesmo por mim, certo?" A bruxa morena fez que sim com a cabeça. "Para isso que servem os amigos, sua boba. Agora me conte tudo, para vir correndo pra cá na primeira hora da manhã, o mínimo que eu espero é-" A jovem parou de falar quando viu o anel que Hermione usava em sua mão direita. Então por isso que ela estava gesticulando tanto. "Hermione?"</p><p>A morena abaixou a mão, parecendo agradecida pela outra grifinória ter percebido o detalhe antes dela precisar falar.</p><p>"O que você acha?" Do anel, que era muito mais lindo do que ela esperava que Krum desse algum dia para sua amiga? Ou da situação, que parecia estranhamente apressada? O anel prateado que sustentava a pequena pedra vermelha ainda permanecia quieto quando a ruiva decidiu sua fala.</p><p>"Isso é mesmo o que estou pensando?" Gina falou, colocando um sorriso no rosto como a amiga e a abraçando. Quem era ela para cortar a felicidade de alguém, nos tempos de agora? "Quando ele vem pra cá? Está livre esse sábado, para Hogsmeade?"</p><p>"Está, está sim. Já combinamos tudo!"</p><p>"Eu fico de olho em Rony, ok?" Gina respondeu antes mesmo de Hermione pedir. "O convívio com essa peste me faz ter certeza que ele vai armar um escândalo se ver vocês dois juntos. Não se preocupe, eu não deixo ele estragar o momento." falou, sorrindo.</p><p>"Obrigada Gina! Eu nem sei como agradecer tudo que você está fazendo."</p><p>"Continue com esse sorriso no rosto. E claro, continue me ensinando as matérias que eu não sei! Assim você já faz o bastante." as duas jovens trocaram mais outro sorriso.</p><p>"E você, está pensando em ir com alguém?"</p><p>"Talvez se alguém me convidar - digo, além de Dino, que andava querendo voltar." confessou, levantando-se da cama ao ouvir o estômago roncar pela terceira vez. Não conseguindo mais adiar a fome, se viu obrigada a perguntar. "Me acompanha no café? Eu estou morrendo por um bolinho de chocolate."</p><p>"Vou colocar outra roupa e te encontro no salão comunal em cinco minutos." Hermione respondeu, apressando-se para fora enquanto colocava o anel preso em seu colar.</p><p>Gina voltou a olhar para fora da janela. Observava uma leve chuva começar no campo de Hogwarts, um casal conhecido correndo para dentro do castelo, e outra vez ficou sem a menor pressa para descer.</p><p>Sim, a chuva poderia afogar todos eles.</p><p>...</p><p>Naquele domingo, Draco Malfoy havia acordado mais cedo do que o habitual para um domingo pós-festa: eram nove horas quando o rapaz abriu os olhos. Espreguiçou-se, tentando ignorar a dor de cabeça ao pisar no chão, o ar frio do quarto que dividia com Zabini entrando em contato com seu corpo.</p><p>Olhou para baixo, e então de volta para sua cama, tentando entender como que Pansy acabara em seu quarto depois da noite passada. Demorou mais dez segundos para o sonserino ver que quem acabara no quarto errado madrugada passada era ele. Jogou o lençol verde em cima da sonserina antes de vestir sua calça, ficando apenas suficientemente decente para andar até o quarto - não precisava voltar como veio ao mundo na frente dos primeiro-anistas, afinal.</p><p>Chegando no seu quarto, não pode evitar notar a cama de Zabini já vazia - o loiro havia sequer voltado para a Sonserina naquela noite? Jogou a camiseta imunda ao lado da cama, a calça indo parar ao lado desta antes de Draco rumar para o banheiro integrado. As pequenas coisas que o faziam amar ser monitor: não ter que dividir o banheiro com ninguém além de seu melhor amigo.</p><p>Tomou um banho frio, a água gelada o acordando por completo. Vestiu-se com uma roupa qualquer, jogando a capa sonserina por cima dos ombros. Nem se preocupou em arrumar o cabelo molhado antes de rumar para o Salão Principal, a janta pulada noite passada o fazendo querer devorar uma bandeja de panquecas de abóbora. Deveria ter aceitado o corte oferecido por sua mãe antes do começo do ano letivo, ao invés de ter permanecido o resto dos dias trancado em seu quarto, enterrado no meio de livros que com certeza não encontraria naquela biblioteca.</p><p>Achou Blaise com um sorriso grande demais para um domingo de manhã sentado no começo da mesa Sonserina, encarando a mesa grifinória enquanto mordia uma maçã.</p><p>"Saudável demais para um domingo, você não acha?" disse, sentando-se ao lado do amigo enquanto servia-se das últimas panquecas que conseguia achar.</p><p>"Também senti sua falta noite passada, <em>Draquinho</em>." Blaise respondeu, fazendo uma careta quando os olhos castanho escuros finalmente pararam em Draco. "Cara, você precisa começar a dormir melhor. Essas olheiras estão assustadoras."</p><p>"Nem Parkinson nem Bones tiveram qualquer problemas com ela ontem." A cara de Zabini não melhorou muito com o comentário. "Não me olhe como se você fosse um puritano. Você nem mesmo voltou para sua casa ontem à noite."</p><p>"Touché." Quis matar o sonserino ao seu lado quando sentiu o cabo da maçã acertar sua testa. "Quando você vai me falar o que está te deixando desse jeito, polaco? Impossível ser apenas porque-"</p><p>"Porque meu pai está em Azkabam?" bufou, forçando-se a colocar alguma coisa na boca, a fome outra vez sendo puxada para longe. "Desculpe te desapontar, mas é sim porque meu pai está em Azkabam que eu estou assim." Ele não estaria naquela situação, afinal, tivesse Lúcio em liberdade. Ele não estaria tão incrivelmente fodido se o pai estivesse na mansão ao invés de atrás das grades. "O que está olhando justo nessa mesa?"</p><p>"O grifinório que vai ser meu namorado." e Draco quase engasgou. "Vamos Malfoy, você não pode estar tão surpreso com o fato."</p><p>"Com o fato que você quer namorar um <em>grifinório</em>?" se conteve para não gritar, os olhos parando em um loiro escuro conhecido. "Você poderia ter quem você quisesse, ninguém se importaria-"</p><p>"Mas o <em>bruxo</em> que eu quero é grifinório e filho de trouxas. Você tem algum problema com isso, Draco?" O loiro se surpreendeu quando negou com a cabeça, vendo o quão sérios os olhos escuros do amigo estavam. Somente Zabini para fazê-lo não ter nada contra um sangue-ruim - mas então, desde Agosto alguns de seus pensamentos mais antigos haviam mudado drasticamente. "Eu não ligo para o que os outros pensam. Você não enchendo a porra do meu saco já é o suficiente. E eu sempre posso contar com você passando algumas das noites no quarto de Pansy, não posso?"</p><p>Estava prestes a responder que sim quando um pequeno detalhe do final da noite passada foi finalmente lembrado. Ele realmente tinha bebido mais do que deveria. Praticamente acabara com uma garrafa, contando aquela meia achada no caminho do quarto de Pansy que o fizera adormecer ao lado da morena. Olhou para o final da mesa, achando o capitão do time sonserino o observando, e vagamente o viu apontar para a mesa grifinória antes de desviar sua atenção.</p><p>Ele, justo ele, precisava se esfregar com a ruiva pobretona. Fez a pior aposta da sua vida, sabia disso. Aquela merda iria acabar com o resto de sanidade que lhe restava, e Draco duvidava que em algum momento qualquer tentativa sua fosse surtir qualquer efeito na bruxa que precisava conquistar. E não tinha como se livrar daquilo. Sabia que não tinha jeito de sair daquela maldita aposta, feita numa noite de pouco pensar e muito firewhisky.</p><p>"Você está saindo com um grifinório, certo?" começou, vendo pela primeira vez uma vantagem em seu amigo estar saindo justo com um daqueles bruxos.</p><p>"Por que eu acho que você vai me perguntar algo sobre as bruxas dessa casa?"</p><p>Sabia que Zabini não lhe daria paz pelo resto do dia, mas então, qual sua alternativa? Ao menos com aquilo estava certo que Blaise poderia lhe ajudar.</p><p>"Porque você me conhece bem."</p><p>...</p><p>Ginevra voltava sozinha pelos corredores que dariam na sala comunal de sua casa. Querendo um tempo em paz para pensar - ou melhor, para poder não pensar - se livrou da companhia das meninas com quem dividia o quarto antes do jantar acabar. Desde que o dia começara, Hermione não havia saído de seu lado, hora estudando, hora falando de Krum, hora tentando palpitar em sua vida amorosa. Até mesmo sobre futuras carreiras a jovem estava disposta a conversar - e nem fizera uma cara tão ruim quando a ruiva respondeu que sim, ainda considerava Quadribol como uma possível escolha.</p><p>Falou a senha com uma voz cansada e entrou no salão planejando passar o resto da noite em sua cama, antes de escutar uma voz conhecida chamar seu apelido.</p><p>"Ei Gin, senta aqui!" o bruxo havia chamado alto demais para ela fingir não ter ouvido. Colin acenou mais feliz do que o normal para um domingo, apontando para um espaço vago ao seu lado.</p><p>"Colin, acho que-"</p><p>"Ginevra Weasley, você vai sentar aqui do meu lado." É, não tinha como falar não para o bruxo sem no mínimo o deixa-lo magoado. "E nem pense em revirar os olhos."</p><p>"Espero que seu namoradinho tenha uma personalidade melhor que a sua, Creevey." provocou, sentando-se a contragosto no lugar vazio. Ao menos a provocação havia surtido o efeito desejado, seu amigo tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos.</p><p>"Fica quieta!" ele sussurrou irritado, franzindo o cenho. "Eu não tenho um namorado." Colin respondeu ainda no mesmo tom, jogando uma almofada na bruxa. Ginevra estava prestes a continuar as provocações quando o amigo continuou. "Passou o domingo com Hermione pelo que vi. Como foi?"</p><p>"Vou ser muito ruim se responder que foi legal, mas ao mesmo tempo chato?" disse, automaticamente sentindo-se culpada. Os olhos foram direto procurar a amiga mais velha pelo salão, apenas continuando quando nenhum sinal do trio fora achado. "Eu gosto de passar tempo com ela, ela é uma pessoa legal. É só que-</p><p>"Vocês nunca haviam passado tanto tempo assim antes, não é mesmo?" acenou com a cabeça, feliz pelo amigo entende-la tão bem.</p><p>"E às vezes eu me sinto como se eu fosse a única opção dela." confessou enfim o que a incomodava um pouco, roendo uma das pelinhas soltas no dedo indicador. "Quer dizer, no momento eu acho que sou a única opção dela. única pessoa para quem ela pode contar tudo que está acontecendo, você sabe. E não, eu não estou com inveja dela, antes que isso saia da sua boca, mas-" suspirou frustrada, nem ela mesma sabendo explicar o que a incomodava.</p><p>"Você não está com inveja, eu sei que não." Colin começou, dando um meio sorriso para a amiga. "Mas eu sei o quanto é chato não ter o que falar, ou só ouvir sobre algo que você deseja para você mesmo. Como você falou de Dino ano passado." ele a lembrou, Ginevra agradecendo pelo bruxo ser tão delicado ao usar as palavras. Ele poderia simplesmente dizer 'cale a boca, é a nossa vez de falar'. "Ou como Raven não calava a boca no final de Abril." Às vezes, pensava que se Colin gostasse de bruxas, seria altamente provável que ela se apaixonasse por ele.</p><p>"Como foi o encontro ontem?"</p><p>"Eu vou precisar de muito mais que uma noite de domingo para descrever o meu Sábado." Dava para ver que sim pelo sorriso enorme que se formava no rosto do bruxo. "Como foi a noite solitária ontem?"</p><p>"Ótima." Ele deu um olhar desconfiado. "Não me olhe como se não me conhecesse, Colin Creevey. Você sabe muito bem que gosto de ter um tempo para mim."</p><p>"Um tempo sozinha para chorar enquanto escreve poemas de amor para você-sabe-que-garoto?" A provocação fez a bruxa lançar um olhar ameaçador para o amigo.</p><p>O dedo indicador foi para a boca outra vez, os dentes de novo brincando com a pelinha que estava solta desde aquela manhã, assim que viu os olhos verdes que havia desejado ver durante todo o dia. A ação não passou despercebida pelo amigo.</p><p>"Você sabe que eu só falo a verdade, Ginevra Molly Weasley."</p><p>"Quer dizer que você realmente acha que meu cabelo é sem graça?" Pensou em falar aquilo brincando, mas sua voz saiu um pouco mais séria do que o planejado.</p><p>"Gin, não começa com essa história de novo." Colin desviou o olhar para a lareira. "Por que eu tive que abrir minha boca naquele dia? Já é a segunda vez que você toca nesse assunto!"</p><p>"Mas é verdade! Olha bem pra ele!" continuou, pegando uma mecha dos cabelos ruivos e a observando com desânimo. "Pareço um fogo ambulante."</p><p>"Fogo brilha no escuro."</p><p>"Como se alguém me visse no escuro, Colin." Fechou os olhos por um momento, pressionando suas têmporas. "Vamos mudar de assunto, não é o melhor dos dias para eu falar sobre qualquer coisa relacionada a genética."</p><p>"Dias de fúria, outra vez?" o moreno brincou, levantando-se antes de Ginevra conseguir lhe estapear. "Seu cabelo é lindo, ok?"</p><p>"E o resto?"</p><p>E o resto era tão sem sal quanto o cabelo para Ginevra. E seria sem graça até que a pessoa certa lhe dissesse o contrário, pensava.</p><p>"Eu sei que vai soar super clichê, mas beleza não é tudo. E você sabe disso, e conhecendo a sua mãe, ela fez questão de te ensinar pelo menos isso. Se precisasse escolher, escolheria meu cérebro sem pensar duas vezes! Ou você gostaria de estar na pele da Parkinson, que é tão burra que só ela não vê todas as escapadas do namoradinho sonserino?" O olhou curiosa por um momento: como Colin sabia daquilo? "Todos que realmente te conhecem adoram passar o tempo ao seu lado. E é isso que você quer."</p><p>"Eu só queria ter os dois." Desviou o olhar para as mãos, notando o indicador da esquerda já inflamado.</p><p>"Mas você tem os dois. Você é linda sim, Ginevra, pare de tentar me falar o contrário!" Os dois sorriram, ainda que o sorriso da ruiva esboçava uma pontada de tristeza. "Ok, já chega. Seu dormitório, cinco minutos." Colin falou num tom mais baixo, antes de sair apressado para direção do dormitório masculino, desaparecendo escada acima.</p><p>...</p><p>Ginevra estava de pé em frente ao espelho quando Colin entrou pela porta, depois de uma leve batida. Nos seus braços havia uma caixa, que ele depressa colocou sobre a cama da jovem. De dentro dela, diversos itens começaram a ser retirados e espalhados sobre o edredom vermelho escuro.</p><p>"Eu não sei até agora como você consegue subir aqui, Creevey." A ruiva disse, observando curiosa seu amigo trabalhar no que parecia ser uma poção.</p><p>"Talvez porque, de algum jeito, Hogwarts saiba que eu aqui dentro sou inofensivo." Era uma possibilidade. "Agora vamos, volte para frente do espelho, tire sua capa e me fale o que você vê." A ruiva obedeceu, sua cara amarrando ao olhar para seu reflexo. "Em voz alta, por favor. Sem reclamar." emendou, ao ver a amiga abrindo a boca, descontente.</p><p>"Eu vejo um cabelo sem graça." ela disse, amassando uma mecha ruiva.</p><p>"Uhum."</p><p>"Eu vejo um corpo normal." constatou, enquanto olhava para a calça preta de malha que usava, combinada com um moletom com um grande W. "Uma pele branca demais." disse, aproximando o rosto do espelho. "Olhos sem nada de mais. Uma boca nem um pouco atraente. Milhares de malditas sardas." Um suspiro.</p><p>"É por causa dele, não é mesmo? Por causa dele que você se vê assim. Porque ele te vê como uma irmãzinha." A jovem não deu resposta, apenas continuou a encarar seu reflexo. "Quer saber o que eu vejo? Eu vejo um cabelo sensacional, como já disse." começou Colin, indo para o lado da estudante com um pote na mão. "Mas nós sempre podemos dar um jeito para mudar uma coisinha ou outra, não é mesmo? Tome isso." Estendeu um recipiente transparente cheio de uma pasta laranja, e esperou a garota pega-lo para voltar a falar. "Amanhã pela manhã, coloque um pouco nas mãos e passe nos cabelos. E espere um minuto para ver o resultado antes de me xingar, ok?"</p><p>"Ok."</p><p>"Ok. Agora, roupas." Ele foi para frente do baú da jovem. "Sabemos que de segunda a sexta usamos o uniforme da escola, e sabemos que suas saias não foram nem mesmo ajustadas para esse ano, então considere o que eu vou fazer agora como mais uma parte do seu presente de aniversário atrasado e futuro presente de Natal." O jovem tirou as saias do baú e arremessou para a ruiva. "Você precisa vesti-las para eu tirar as medidas, Gin."</p><p>"Você sabe costurar?" Colin só revirou os olhos, antes de se virar e começar a retirar mais algumas coisas da caixa.</p><p>"Isso aqui que vou te dar," Ela via de longe uma caixinha pequena nas mãos do amigo. "Era pra ser realmente seu presente de Natal, mas podemos antecipar as coisas um pouquinho. Já isso aqui era para Raven," Gina viu que ele colocava ao lado da caixinha um esmalte vermelho. "Mas ela com certeza vai entender que vai ser seu por uma boa causa. Pronto?"</p><p>"Pronto." E o jovem foi para perto dela munido de alguns alfinetes para marcar onde deveria ser apertado e reduzido.</p><p>"Arrumamos então o corpo 'sem graça'," Ele colocava um alfinete fazendo a saia marcar mais a cintura da jovem. "O cabelo 'sem sal' também já demos um jeito," Alguns alfinetes reduziram um pouco o comprimento da saia, após o consentimento da ruiva. "Tenho algumas coisinhas para o 'rosto branquelo' e para suas unhas, que se precisar posso te dar uma aulinha de como usar." Ele colocou o último alfinete, se afastando para ver os ajustes de longe. "Agora desculpe, eu sou louco pelas suas sardas. Elas ficam, e é minha condição para continuar."</p><p>"É um preço justo a ser pago." Gina respondeu, finamente dando um sorriso verdadeiro enquanto colocava de novo sua calça.</p><p>"Então, vamos começar os trabalhos."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Quem é essa garota?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ginevra olhava seu reflexo incrédula fazia minutos: quem era essa garota que a encarava?</p>
<p>Ela poderia beijar Colin Creevey.</p>
<p>Suas colegas de quarto ainda dormiam quando a bruxa pôs os pés para fora da cama naquela manhã. Foi até o banheiro compartilhado fazendo o mínimo possível de barulho: não queria que ninguém a visse antes de ter mudado cada pequeno detalhe. Em frente ao espelho, soltou o cabelo, ainda estranhando suas unhas perfeitamente lixadas e pintadas de um vermelho vivo - tão atípico para ela. Abriu o pote que o amigo lhe dera, tirou com as pontas dos dedos a quantidade ontem mostrada por Colin, passou em todo comprimento do cabelo e rezou.</p>
<p>Tentando ignorar qualquer efeito que a gosma já causava no cabelo, distraiu-se com o batom meio cor da pele, meio rosa, que achara no fundo de seu baú, e com o lápis verde-escuro - mais um presente do amigo - que passava rente a pálpebra. Foi só quando parou para ver o resultado final da leve maquiagem que havia passado - provavelmente pela primeira vez na vida dentro daquele colégio - que enfim notou a transformação do cabelo.</p>
<p>E não conseguiu fechar a boca por um bom tempo.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Segunda-feira era o pior dia na opinião da maioria dos alunos daquela escola. No entanto, para grifinórios e sonserinos do sexto ano, segunda-feira era o dia mais horrível e torturante da semana. Não havia uma aula, durante todo o período, em que uma casa não tivesse a companhia da outra. A mesa sonserina já trocava olhares nada amigáveis com a mesa grifinória no café da manhã, a rivalidade no pico máximo.</p>
<p>"O corpo docente dessa escola deve se divertir tornando a vida dos alunos um inferno" reclamava um ruivo, acabando com mais uma torrada.</p>
<p>"Os outros professores eu não sei, mas Snape se diverte tirando nosso pontos, é inquestionável." o moreno de óculos também parecia não estar muito contente com os horários de segunda.</p>
<p>"Com certeza o morcegão é o pior! E ainda temos uma dupla de DCAT logo depois das duas primeiras aulas de Transfiguração."</p>
<p>"Será que vocês dois não podem parar de reclamar um minuto? Eu realmente estou tentando ler a droga do jornal!" Hermione meio disse, meio gritou, impaciente com as incessantes reclamações dos dois amigos.</p>
<p>"Como se tivesse algo de interessante no Profeta Diário!"</p>
<p>A jovem se limitou em revirar os olhos e voltar a atenção para o papel em suas mãos. Continuou a ler, procurando alguma notícia que chamasse seu interesse, até notar a atenção de uma grande parte dos alunos da Grifinória voltada para a porta de entrada. Com a curiosidade falando mais alto, pela segunda vez no dia abandonou o jornal sobre a mesa, seu olhar indo direto para o centro das atenções.</p>
<p>"Gina?"</p>
<p>Viu a ruiva dar um sorrisinho nervoso, andando rápido até o lugar ocupado por ela todas as manhãs. Hermione a olhou surpresa, assim como a grande maioria dos grifinórios, e agora também uma boa parte dos alunos da Corvinal. Quase gargalhou ao ver a cara de Ronald quando Ginevra passou pelo lado deste, e não conseguiu deixar de notar o tempo considerável que demorou para seu amigo de olhos verdes notar quem era a bruxa que passava por eles.</p>
<p>"Hermione, o que você fez com a minha irmã?"</p>
<p>"Eu?"</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Ginevra nunca quis tanto sentar-se na vida. Se tivesse andado um pouco mais, com certeza suas pernas teriam começado a tremer pela quantidade de olhares nas mesmas, e a bruxa teria acabado no chão. Ao mesmo tempo em que pensava que talvez devesse ter encurtado a saia dois dedos a menos, não conseguiu evitar uma ponta de felicidade ao notar os olhos que queria nela.</p>
<p>Ocupou seu lugar de sempre em silêncio, Raven e Sati a olhando curiosas enquanto Colin parecia um pintor observando sua mais recente obra de arte. Bem, era o que ela era para o bruxo, de algum jeito. Colocando alguns fios de cabelo atrás da orelha, começou a servir-se de suco de abóbora enquanto tentava ignorar alguns sussurros que passavam longe de ser discretos.</p>
<p>"Colin, pode me passar um bolinho de mel?" O bruxo atendeu ao pedido da amiga, mas antes que ela pudesse dar a primeira mordida, sentiu uma mão no seu ombro direito.</p>
<p>Ela podia imaginar quem era antes de virar-se, assim como também tinha uma leve ideia do quanto aquele rosto deveria estar vermelho.</p>
<p>"Ronald-"</p>
<p>"O que é tudo isso, Gina? O que você fez com o seu cabelo? E a saia, por Merlin Ginevra, essa saia era mais comprida da última vez que vestiu!" Ouviu um comentário sobre como ela não deveria nunca mais esconder suas pernas e viu seu irmão lançar um olhar fuzilador para o corvinal que abrira a boca. "E os seus olhos estão verdes?" Seu irmão mais novo aproximou-se mais, e milagrosamente abaixou sua voz. "É melhor você ir se trocar antes que eu avise papai que toda a droga da população masculina de Hogwarts-"</p>
<p>Se em algum momento de sua vida Ginevra disse não poder sentir-se mais constrangida, estava muito errada. Naquele momento, com tantos olhares voltados para ela e seu irmão enquanto esse lhe passava um sermão na frente de toda a escola, a ruiva só queria cavar um buraco e se enfiar dentro dele.</p>
<p>"Ronald, você está fazendo nós dois passarmos vergonha!" rosnou na sua voz mais controlada, se controlando para não arremessar a torrada em uma terceiroanista que estava abertamente gargalhando.</p>
<p>"E você acha que eu ligo? Quem foi que fez isso com você? Porquê você não mudaria assim de um dia para o outro! Tem que ter um motivo, eu mal te reconheci quando você entrou!" O motivo é seu melhor amigo, teve que se controlar para não falar. Seu melhor amigo e sua inabilidade de me olhar como uma bruxa! "Quem te reconheceu foi Neville! Perguntou que diabos você estava fazendo de cabelo todo arrumado e ainda com feitiço pro olho ficar verde! Espere só até papai ouvir isso-"</p>
<p>"Ronald, desculpe interromper mas," quem entrava na conversa era justamente Colin, que parecia estar lutando muito para segurar o riso. "Isso se chama delineador. Também, esse é o comprimento de saia que todas as garotas usam - ou será que você nunca reparou na saia da sua amiga Hermione?" Ginevra, se estivesse em outra situação, teria acompanhado uma parte da mesa na gargalhada ao ver o irmão ficar ainda mais vermelho após aquele comentário. "O cabelo você pode me culpar. Esse modelador faz milagres num cabelo liso, não? Está com ondas de revista!" O silêncio voltou a reinar naquela parte do salão comunal, nenhum aluno nem mesmo se atrevendo a respirar um pouco mais alto, todos esperando que o ruivo enfim explodisse. "E me atrevo a dizer que sua irmã não é surda, então pode parar de gritar, a não ser que você queira estourar os nossos tímpanos."</p>
<p>Outra vez, se Ginevra não soubesse das preferências de Colin, existiriam grandes chances dela se apaixonar por ele naquele momento. Esperava conseguir retribuir tudo que o bruxo fazia por ela algum dia. Olhou rapidamente para o irmão, de repente mudo, mas aparentando estar ainda mais furioso por estar sem palavras.</p>
<p>"Ronald, é pedir demais para você ficar quieto e voltar para seu café da manhã para eu poder finalmente terminar meu jornal <em>em paz</em>? E Gina, você está linda!" A ruiva olhou agradecia para Hermione, que puxava um Ronald vermelho dos pés a cabeça de volta para onde estava antes sentado.</p>
<p>"Gina, você está incrível!" O elogio veio de Raven, que gesticulava para o cabelo da ruiva enquanto engolia uma torrada. "Seu cabelo-"</p>
<p>"Seu cabelo está maravilhoso." quem completou foi Colin, olhando com um certo orgulho para aquele resultado.</p>
<p>"Obrigada." agradeceu, seus lábios dando o sorriso mais sincero de todos ao notar que o par de olhos verdes continuava nela.</p>
<p>Finalmente.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Draco estava atrasado.</p>
<p>
  <em>Outra vez.</em>
</p>
<p>Estava até se acostumando a se arrumar apressado nas segundas feiras. Desde o começo do ano tentava chegar a tempo para a primeira aula - Transfiguração -, mas hoje já tinha desistido de conseguir aquele feito quando lembrou quais eram seus companheiros de classe. De pé em frente ao espelho, tentava ajeitar o cabelo, notando outra vez com certa irritação suas olheiras, que pareciam crescer mais a cada dia. Ele estava exausto, e a semana ainda não havia nem começado.</p>
<p>E precisava definitivamente cortar aquele maldito cabelo.</p>
<p>Voltou a se apressar somente quando lembrou da última ameaça da professora McGonagall. <em>Mais um atraso, menos cinquenta pontos, senhor Malfoy.</em></p>
<p>Vestiu a capa, saindo do quarto sem nem se importar em fechar a porta. Correndo pelos corredores, conseguiu ouvir o sinal que avisava faltar poucos segundos até a porta da sala de aula ser fechada. Xingou alto, fazendo algumas alunas da Corvinal olharem espantadas para ele.</p>
<p>"O que foi?" cuspiu as palavras, irritado. Como se elas nunca tivessem escutado um xingamento na vida inútil delas.</p>
<p>Ele não conseguiria chegar a tempo. De novo. Na metade do caminho, desistira de correr, ouvindo o barulho que iniciava o começo da aula. Era a terceira lição de Transfiguração que perdia numa segunda, e ainda estavam em Outubro. A terceira seguida. Para ouvir 'menos cinquenta pontos para a Sonserina', logo de manhã, Draco preferia nem aparecer.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Na aula de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas do quinto ano, segunda aula do dia, tanto os Grifinórios quanto os Lufa-lufas pareciam ter interesse num assunto que estava longe de ser a matéria. Já era a quarta vez que Severo Snape chamava a atenção de Colin Creevey, que jurava pela décima vez para a mesma aluna grifinória não saber nada sobre costura.</p>
<p>"Menos dez pontos para Grifinória, e a próxima vez que ouvi-lo, Creevey, serão vinte." A voz do antigo professor de Poções soava irritada, mas ao mesmo tempo contente pelos pontos tirados.</p>
<p>Ginevra observou de canto de olho a aluna enfim desistir, voltando sua atenção para o livro, ela tentando fazer o mesmo. Colin suspirou, deitando a cabeça em sua carteira.</p>
<p>"Gin, por que estão sugerindo que eu ajustei sua saia?" o bruxo perguntou num tom que só a amiga conseguiria ouvir.</p>
<p>"Eu não abri minha boca, juro!" respondeu, rabiscando algumas palavras em seu pergaminho. "Mesmo se tivesse falado, é só você dizer que não faz e pronto!"</p>
<p>"Eu, dizendo não para uma garota desesperada?"</p>
<p>"Você pode cobrar." ela sugeriu, escondendo uma risada.</p>
<p>"Gin, isso não é engraçado, é desesperador!"</p>
<p>A aula demorou mais vinte minutos para acabar, e quando finalmente o sinal tocou, os alunos se levantaram apressados, a grifinória de antes novamente insistindo para Colin revelar a verdade. Ginevra olhou com pena para o amigo, que fora na frente para a próxima classe, História da Magia, negando outra vez ter habilidade alguma com uma agulha.</p>
<p>Com calma, a ruiva começou a arrumar seu material, guardando a pena e o tinteiro dentro da mochila, junto com alguns livros.</p>
<p>"Senhorita Weasley, de todos os dias para você fazer," Snape apontou para a jovem. "Isso, precisava ser justo hoje?" A ruiva fora pega de surpresa pela voz do professor, sua face ficando escarlate com o comentário. "Cinco pontos." Snape bufou, voltando para sua mesa.</p>
<p>Ela não se sentiu no direito de reclamar, muito menos ficara triste pelos pontos perdidos naquela aula. Cada ponto havia valido a pena, por mais olhares irritados que tivesse recebido com a perda deles. Só percebeu que estava atrasada quando viu um moreno sonserino entrando na sala, a olhando como se ela fosse algo apetitoso de comer.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ew, nojento.</em>
</p>
<p>Com pressa, pegou os livros nos braços, pôs a mochila nas costas e começou a correr.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Draco estava em frente a classe de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas há já quinze minutos. Decidiu que se havia perdido o começo da primeira aula de Transfiguração, poderia muito bem perder as duas, o que o deixou com quase três horas livres naquela manhã. Conseguiu dormir mais uma hora após ir até a cozinha pegar alguma sobra do café da manhã, e seu humor estava até melhor. Mesmo ao ver Pansy aparecer com seu grupo de amigas e resolver parar justo na sua frente. Claro que ela não ficaria quieta, mas após a folga do começo do dia, conseguia aguentar a falação sem reclamar <em>muito</em>.</p>
<p>O bruxo resolveu concordar com tudo que a jovem falasse, e assim ficou perdido nos próprios pensamentos enquanto esperava a classe esvaziar. Lembrou-se da aposta, e se amaldiçoou por nem ao menos ter pensado em algum jeito de conseguir encontrar a grifinória. Se não a quisesse ver, a encontraria em todos os intervalos, tinha certeza. Ontem, fazendo um mínimo esforço para procura-la, não tinha obtido sucesso algum.</p>
<p>Escutou o sinal bater e voltou a cabeça para a porta, observando os alunos começarem a sair. Viu Creevey, o bruxo que Blaise havia comentado ser da mesma classe que a ruiva, sendo perseguido por duas grifinórias e uma lufa-lufa, aparentemente enfurecidas. Isso queria dizer que ela provavelmente estava por ali. Talvez Merlin realmente estivesse do lado dele naquele dia.</p>
<p>"Você faltou em duas aulas hoje, Draco." escutou Pansy falar enquanto olhava fixamente para a entrada da sala, esperando ver sair a Weasley logo atrás de Creevey. Nada. "Fiquei preocupada com você." a jovem continuou, logo grudando em um dos braços do loiro, que fingia nem perceber - e cada dia aquilo parecia ficar mais difícil. "Onde você estava?"</p>
<p>Mas ele mal estava a escutando agora, e o sim que ele respondeu para aquela pergunta fez a garota finalmente se dar conta disso.</p>
<p>"Draco Malfoy, por que você está aqui na frente dessa sala?" a voz veio num tom de braveza, após a sonserina dar um tapa no braço esquerdo do bruxo para chamar sua atenção.</p>
<p>"Nós temos aula aqui, Pansy." respondeu já aborrecido, franzindo as sobrancelhas, seus olhos ainda não desviando da porta.</p>
<p>"Nós temos aula aqui daqui dez minutos." Quando o bruxo continuou não olhando para a sonserina, esta enfim se irritou e aumentou a voz, e como ela conseguia deixar aquilo tão agudo? "Você está aqui esperando uma garota, não está?" Mais um tapa, e ele enfim a olhou, puxando seu braço para longe.</p>
<p>"Eu não estou esperando ninguém!" respondeu já sem muita paciência. "Qual é o seu problema, Parkinson?"</p>
<p>"Por que diabos você está aqui na frente-"</p>
<p>"Porque nós temos aula na merda dessa sala." Ele sentia uma enxaqueca se aproximando, e resolveu que o melhor seria fazer a garota pelo menos falar um pouco mais baixo. "Você já reparou nos absurdos que me fala? Sério Pansy, eu acordei atrasado. Estava atrasado, resolvi dormir um pouco mais, estava cansado pra caralho, mal dormi na noite passada outra vez-" Suspirou. Precisava terminar com aquela bruxa. "Por que eu mentiria pra você?" Porque é fácil, completou mentalmente. "Melhor, por que eu estaria esperando por alguma- <em>santo Salazar, quem é essa garota?</em>"</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Saía apressada da sala de DCAT, mas não conseguiu deixar de prestar atenção no comentário que um loiro havia feito ao vê-la passar pelo corredor.</p>
<p>"Santo Salazar, quem é essa garota?"</p>
<p>Sorriu ao ouvir o que ela assumiu como um elogio: tinha soado tão sincero que não tinha como não sorrir. Desejou saber quem era o rapaz, mas não se deu ao luxo de parar para ver.</p>
<p>Talvez se soubesse que o jovem bruxo era até bem conhecido por ela, não teria ficado tão feliz.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Weasley?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Terça, 3 de outubro.</em>
</p>
<p>"Santo Merlin, Snape podia ficar doente e adiar a aula pelo menos uma vez na vida!" Ginevra quis rir quando Ravenis olhou para Colin como se ele tivesse desejado a morte do professor. Muitas vezes ela mesma esquecia o quanto os trouxas adiavam os mais simples compromissos por doenças que poderiam ser curadas com uma poção. "E eu nunca me lembro que para um bruxo faltar por causa de uma doença, ele realmente deve estar nas últimas."</p>
<p>"Ou de ressaca." a ruiva completou, sentando-se no lugar habitual junto à Colin, Ravenis e Sati sentando atrás dos dois. "Mas para faltar por ressaca, você teria que estar sem nenhuma escama de dragão vermelho e visto que ele foi um professor de Poções por mais de dez anos, não deve ser o caso."</p>
<p>Ginevra tinha que concordar que a pessoa que montara a grade curricular de terça deveria ter feito tal em um péssimo humor. DCTA durante mais da metade da manhã, e então Poções - que a bruxa até que gostava, tirando o fato das aulas ainda serem nas masmorras, sem um raio de luz natural.</p>
<p>"Pelo menos eu tenho Animagia à tarde." Colin apenas revirou os olhos. "Ei, eu me matei para conseguir entrar nessa optativa!"</p>
<p>"Para talvez se transformar num besouro." E era a vez da bruxa revirar seus castanhos.</p>
<p>"Não sei porquê você não se inscreveu. É bem melhor do que Dragões ou Duelos."</p>
<p>"Latim, gosto de dormir de tarde, e prefiro não descobrir meu animal espiritual."</p>
<p>"Seu animal espiritual é uma preguiça, Colin - não tenho dúvidas disso." Ginevra provocou.</p>
<p>Fecharam a boca assim que Snape entrou, mais carrancudo do que o habitual. Já conseguia sentir os pontos que perderiam até o almoço. Tentou ser otimista: pelo menos naquele ano não tinha que dividir aquelas aulas com o quinto ano sonserino.</p>
<p>Mas naquela manhã, milagrosamente não era a casa Grifinória que perdia pontos. Duas garotas da Corvinal, que passaram uma boa parte da aula cochichando, foram as responsáveis por quase sessenta pontos tirados. Ginevra deveria ter ficado feliz por não ter sido sua casa, ou pior, ela, a perdedora. No entanto, estava longe de se sentir uma vencedora após a conversa que conseguiu escutar, graças a um dos doces de Fred e Jorge.</p>
<p>"Você ainda tem dúvida?" A bala que aumentava a audição tinha sido um sucesso naquele verão, e ela tinha um pacote inteiro no meio do estoque que Fred tinha lhe dado antes de partir. "Ginevra só quer chamar a atenção! Não basta ter Michael e Dino, precisa ter todos os bruxos olhando para ela."</p>
<p>"Quis a cabeça dessa pobrezinha quando vi James a olhando como se ela fosse de comer! Na minha frente, acredita nisso?" E naquela hora sua vontade foi de rir: problema da corvinal se tinha um namorado ridículo. "Ela deve estar se achando a mais desejada da Grifinória. Ridícula. Devia ter continuado com aquele cabelo de palha."</p>
<p>"A bruxa pode chamar a atenção, mas com certeza não consegue conquistar nem uma mosca com aquelas atitudes sem classe." As duas deram risada, e a menina continuou, proferindo sua última frase antes da paciência do professor de DCAT acabar. "Não se preocupe que essa aí não rouba seu namorado nem em um milhão de anos! A Weasley só tem olhos para o Harry Potter, esqueceu?"</p>
<p>Enquanto ouvia o sermão ácido de Snape, a ruiva teve que cerrar os punhos e contar até cem para não tomar uma atitude realmente <em>sem classe </em>já na primeira aula. Quem elas achavam que eram para falar dela daquele jeito? Elas nem mesmo conheciam Ginevra!</p>
<p>Colin não entendeu o motivo do desânimo da amiga ao saírem da sala.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>A biblioteca, como o habitual, era puro silêncio. Uma das mesas de estudo era ocupada pela mais nova Weasley, a única estudante presente naquele lugar. Sem vontade de retornar as aulas após o almoço, Ginevra estava pensando seriamente em colocar sua cabeça num livro que aparentava ter a capa macia demais quando ouviu um barulho além de sua respiração naquela enorme sala.</p>
<p>"Finalmente consegui te achar!" a garota mais velha tinha o mesmo sorriso radiante de sempre na face enquanto andava em direção a mesa ocupada pela ruiva. "Estou tentando falar com você desde ontem, mas não te achava em canto nenhum."</p>
<p>"Com certeza você não tentou a biblioteca." respondeu, prendendo seu cabelo num coque improvisado. "Passei o resto do dia escondida aqui depois de Latim."</p>
<p>"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" A morena puxou a cadeira em frente a outra bruxa e sentou-se, colocando três grandes e pesados livros em cima da mesa.</p>
<p>"Ontem os alunos estavam insuportáveis," E hoje também, pensou, lembrando-se das aulas da manhã. "Eu mudo um pouco e todos me perturbam." Ou falam mal pelas minhas costas, completou mentalmente.</p>
<p>"Eu não te enchi." Hermione respondeu, aproximando o rosto da amiga. "Seu cabelo está mesmo incrível. Você precisa conseguir seja lá o que for isso pra mim, Gina." A ruiva reparou no anel dado por Victor pendurado num colar, hoje usado para fora da camisa. "Está com um horário vago agora?"</p>
<p>"Agora eu teria Latim, mas me dei ao luxo de faltar. Já estou adiantada nas lições e," A morena pareceu se orgulhar de Ginevra com aquele fato. "Estou exausta, não preguei o olho na noite passada, na classe eu só iria atrapalhar. Estava pensando em subir para um cochilo, mas vi você chegando, e conversar com você é mais interessante do que tirar uma soneca. " As duas sorriram. "Novidades do seu jogador? Mais alguma carta?"</p>
<p>"Não, nada sobre ele." A bruxa pareceu um pouco desanimada, mas quando Ginevra ia comentar o percebido, o sorriso contente voltou. "Só de pensar que eu finalmente vou revê-lo depois de mais de dois meses!"</p>
<p>"Muita saudade?" Gina perguntou o óbvio.</p>
<p>"Você nem imagina o quanto, é quase uma tortura. Pior do que uma semana inteira de aula com Snape!" Hermione se empolgou um pouco ao falar e segundos depois ambas ouviram o pedido grosseiro de silêncio de Madame Pince. "Eu gosto muito do Victor. Ele é uma ótima companhia, de verdade." a bruxa continuou, seus olhos sonhadores, baixando um pouco o volume de sua voz.</p>
<p>"Hermione, você sabe que tem que falar isso pro meu irmão, não sabe?" Ginevra disse, a voz já um pouco mais séria. "Você tem que falar pra ele que está saindo - e pode falar que está só saindo, não tem problema - com o russo." A garota mais velha voltou a ter a expressão de desânimo de antes. "Se ele descobrir que você não falou isso pra ele desde o final do ano passado, acho que Rony não olha mais na sua cara - você conhece bem o bruxo, sabe do temperamento." E sabe que ele gosta de você, Ginevra mais uma vez terminou a frase apenas em sua cabeça.</p>
<p>Ginevra viu a amiga suspirar, afundando a cabeça no meio dos livros, frustrada. A ruiva se limitou a colocar uma das mãos nas costas da amiga, ao invés de dar o discurso que gostaria. Gostava bastante de Hermione, as duas haviam ficado muito próximas nos últimos meses, a nova amizade fazendo bem para ambos lados. Mas do mesmo jeito que às vezes parecia conhecer tão bem a bruxa mais velha, outras vezes a bruxa confundia totalmente sua cabeça. Como agora, nessas últimas semanas, dizendo que estava apaixonada pelo bruxo de Durmstrang, mas ficando chateada ao pensar nas consequências disso em relação ao seu irmão.</p>
<p>"Eu não quero perder a amizade dele." A bruxa disse, ainda de cabeça abaixada, sua voz saindo abafada. "Não entendo o que tem de tão errado em gostar de quem eu gosto!"</p>
<p>"Eu sei o que Rony está passando, e sei o que ele vai passar quando descobrir. Desculpa, mas eu entendo ele mais do que você nesse ponto, e é uma droga se sentir assim, uma total e mais completa droga." Afinal, Ronald amava Hermione e Ginevra sabia disso. Assim como Ginevra amava Harry Potter, e praticamente todos sabiam disso. E tanto ela quanto seu irmão não tinham os sentimentos correspondidos. E ela ainda tinha que vê-lo com outra pessoa - o que logo Ronald também veria.</p>
<p>"Você tem certeza que ele-?" A jovem não completou a pergunta, mas Ginevra não precisou ouvi-la inteira para entender.</p>
<p>"Sim. Você não lembra do quarto ano de vocês, quando ele te viu com Krum no baile? Acha mesmo que aquele escândalo foi porque você estava confraternizando com o inimigo?" Hermione levantou a cabeça. "Não estou dizendo para largar o Victor - eu nunca largaria alguém que gosto, por mais que isso fizesse outra pessoa sofrer. Mas a vida é mais fácil quando as pessoas se posicionam."</p>
<p>"Eu sei que preciso falar." Mais um suspiro. "Vou arranjar um tempo para conversar com ele, juro." O que Ginevra traduziu para: vou arranjar coragem. "Talvez amanhã, nas quartas as aulas sempre são mais tranquilas. Não se preocupe, ok?"</p>
<p>"Eu tento não me preocupar com esse aí, mas você sabe como o <em>Roniquinho</em> é."</p>
<p>A ruiva iria continuar a conversa, não tivesse prestado atenção no relógio que marcava já dez minutos para as três.</p>
<p>"Animagia, nessa aula eu vou." Levantando-se, a ruiva pegou seus dois livros de cima da mesa. "Vai ficar?"</p>
<p>"Combinei de estudar com os garotos. Harry está precisando de ajuda em Transfiguração."</p>
<p>E por um momento, Ginevra pensou em mandar Animagia para o inferno - só naquela tarde: ela poderia passar um tempo com os olhos verdes nela. Mas então, era Animagia.</p>
<p>"Nos vemos mais tarde, Mi!" E ao contrário do que quase todos achavam, haviam coisas sim mais importantes que o amor de sua vida.</p>
<p>A bruxa saiu apressada, antes que pudesse ter tempo de ponderar mais uma vez, nunca notando o rapaz que estava a observar as duas conversando atrás de uma estante.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Estava chovendo naquela tarde. Forte.</p>
<p>Mesmo assim, o treino de Quadribol do time sonserino não fora cancelado.</p>
<p>
  <em>Esse desgraçado tem coragem de dizer que isso é uma simples chuva? Isso é uma porra de uma tempestade! Como é que o babaca do Flint quer que a gente jogue com esse vento? E cadê a merda do pomo?</em>
</p>
<p>"Montague, presta atenção na porra da goles! Se ela passar por esse aro de novo eu faço você engolir ela, seu imbecil" Draco ouviu o capitão gritar com o goleiro. Como sempre, descontava qualquer estresse em todo o time. "Malfoy, apressa a merda dessa vassoura! Tá querendo pegar o pomo nessa velocidade ridícula? E tira esse cabelo da cara!"</p>
<p>E eram assim a grande maioria dos treinos da Sonserina: todos gritavam com todos, e quase sempre, no final de tudo dois jogadores acabavam indo para Madame Pomfrey depois de uma briga. Aquela casa nunca conseguia ser harmônica num começo de semana.</p>
<p>Na realidade, aquela casa nunca conseguia ser harmônica.</p>
<p>
  <em>Por que não vem tentar achar o pomo, cuzão? Duvido ele enxergar algo com uma tempestade no meio da cara.</em>
</p>
<p>Xingou alto quando pela quinta vez no mesmo treino um balaço passara raspando na sua orelha.</p>
<p>
  <em>O que esses batedores imbecis estão fazendo?</em>
</p>
<p>"Anderson, se o balaço pegar mais uma vez no apanhador eu QUEBRO VOCÊ seu inútil! E Malfoy, vê se abre os olhos! E APRESSA a maldita vassoura!"</p>
<p>Draco até que estava calmo naquela tarde. Para um sonserino que passou quase a metade da manhã ao lado de grifinórios, estava calmo até demais. No entanto, as reclamações de Marcos estavam começando a acabar com toda sua tranquilidade, e cada palavra que o capitão falava dava mais vontade ao loiro de esgana-lo. Quando Flint lhe mandou ir mais rápido pela quinta vez, Malfoy finalmente se cansou dos gritos e voltou para o chão, largando sua Nimbus no meio do campo.</p>
<p>"Malfoy, o que você acha que está fazendo?" Ele não se daria ao trabalho de responder, e apressou foi o passo para fora dali. "Ei, você acha que vai sair do treino assim?" O capitão do time desceu com a vassoura, voando baixo na direção do loiro. "Escuta aqui seu revoltado, nós temos um jogo antes do fim do mês!"</p>
<p>Não houve resposta do loiro além dele levantando o dedo do meio para Flint, antes de entrar no vestiário bufando e batendo a porta.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>"Cansado?"</p>
<p>"Muito."</p>
<p>"Flint estressou bastante todo o time?" A resposta de Malfoy foi chutar um monte de folhas encharcadas, uma decisão não muito sábia vendo que todas elas colaram em sua perna. "É, acho que estressou."</p>
<p>"Nesses últimos dias eu não sei o que é pior: aturar o Flint, aturar a Parkinson, aturar minha família, ou aturar aquele bando de grifinórios estúpidos durante as aulas."</p>
<p>"Você está ficando perto demais de Marcos, já está começando a reclamar feito ele. Cuidado para não começar a pensar igual também."</p>
<p>"Não fala que eu tenho semelhança com esse trasgo nem de brincadeira."</p>
<p>Ainda não havia parado de chover quando os dois sentaram embaixo de uma árvore para conversar. Draco, que graças a chuva persistente tinha desistido de trocar seu uniforme completamente encharcado de Quadribol, começara a ouvir o outro bruxo puro-sangue reclamar das aulas do dia. Blaise Zabini era um bom aluno, mas achava que Hogwarts deveria mudar os professores, colocando bruxos com novos métodos de ensino. Era um dos muitos estudantes sonserinos que tinha chegado à conclusão de que a maioria das aulas daquele colégio era um desperdício de tempo.</p>
<p>"Pelo menos Animagia foi aturável hoje. Acho que estamos a poucos passos de descobrir o tipo do animal em que provavelmente vamos nos transformar."</p>
<p>"Zabini, você ainda tem dúvida do seu?" Blaise lançou um olhar irritado para o amigo. "Se a aula é tão entediante, pare de frequentar."</p>
<p>"Malfoy, ser um animago é sempre vantagem. Você mais do que ninguém deveria saber disso."</p>
<p>"Não se você for uma cobra."</p>
<p>"Quieto furão. Quem é você para falar?"</p>
<p>Restava apenas uma fina garoa quando os dois rapazes começaram a caminhar de volta para o castelo.</p>
<p>"Vai me contar finalmente quem é a bruxa da sua aposta ridícula?" Zabini enfim perguntou o único detalhe que Draco deixara de fora da história de domingo. "E outra vez, só para deixar registrado: eu não concordo com essa merda de aposta. Eu não concordo em merda nenhuma relacionada à Marcos Flint."</p>
<p>Draco respirou fundo, tentando ignorar o quão certo o amigo estava. Nada feito com Flint era uma boa ideia. E pela bruxa escolhida, sabia que se daria mal em algum momento - não tinha como se dar bem precisando correr atrás de uma Weasley.</p>
<p>"Não me diga que é a Granger." Revirou os olhos, apesar de que talvez não estaria tão desconfortável se a sangue-ruim fosse a bruxa que ele tivesse que conquistar.</p>
<p>"Ginevra Weasley." Blaise não escondeu a surpresa no olhar. "Espantado? Eu sei, uma Weasley. Deve estar pensando como eu concordei com tal absurdo."</p>
<p>"Não é bem por isso que eu estou espantado." O bruxo respondeu, os olhos acompanhando dois alunos que contornavam o lago.</p>
<p>"Zabini, é apenas uma aposta," falava mais para ele mesmo do que para o amigo. "Pare de ser tão desconfiado. Merlin sabe que eu poderia muito bem ter uma distração esse ano, porque não está sendo fácil."</p>
<p>"Ok, eu vou tratar isso como apenas uma aposta por enquanto, e vou torcer para que eu não tenha que te dizer no final um 'eu avisei'. Só tem um problema." Zabini apontou para os bruxos que ele observava, e Draco enfim percebeu que um deles era o dito futuro namorado, ao lado dele a bruxa que havia lhe rendido um tapa no dia anterior.</p>
<p>"Você conhece essa bruxa?" O sonserino perguntou interessado, observando melhor a grifinória sem a namorada ao seu lado.</p>
<p>Demorou mais alguns passos para Draco finalmente reconhecer a bruxa que olhava. Mas nem em um milhão de anos!</p>
<p>"Essa, Malfoy, é a sua aposta."</p>
<p>Aquela ali era Ginevra Weasley?</p>
<p>"E ela é a melhor amiga do bruxo com quem eu estou saindo."</p>
<p>Aquela bruxa, que o havia deixado quase sem palavras ao passar por ele ontem de manhã, era a Weasley? Uma pobretona, sardenta, com os cabelos de fogo que eram dignos de uma maldita deusa antiga, era sua maldita aposta?</p>
<p>Mas que merda.</p>
<p>"E se a sua aposta me fizer perder esse bruxo, por Salazar, Malfoy," O loiro tentou mais uma vez desviar os olhos claros da ruiva que chegava cada vez mais perto. "É comigo que você vai ter que se preocupar, e não com Flint."</p>
<p>Mas por mais que tentasse, Draco não conseguia tirar o olhar de todo aquele vermelho. E realmente quis chutar-se por causa disso.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Uma conversa quase civilizada</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Adivinhação era a pior matéria que existia para Malfoy. Não havia aula mais desnecessária, inútil, sugadora de seu precioso tempo do que a dada pela professora que parecia mais uma louca. Até a pouca matéria de História da Magia aprendida naquele colégio era mais útil do que toda a baboseira que era obrigado a escutar por uma hora e vinte.</p>
      <p>Por essa forte opinião, nada mais comum do que o sonserino estar com a mente em qualquer lugar menos na classe durante a aula de Sibila Trelawney. Deveria estar pensando em como cumprir o que tanto lhe ordenavam desde o final de agosto? Deveria. Queria pensar naquilo durante aquela semana? Não. Ele tinha algo muito mais importante para planejar na primeira parte de outubro.</p>
      <p>Sentado em algumas almofadas, a cabeça apoiada na parede, Draco fingia entrar em transe enquanto sua mente pensava em algum jeito de aproximar-se de Ginevra. Lembrou-se das palavras de Pansy de algumas semanas atrás. <em>Por que você não pode ser mais romântico? Todas as bruxas ganham presentes, e cartas, e pelúcias, e o máximo que eu ganho é um bom dia!</em> Ainda lembrava daquela voz irritante reclamando de como era injusto ela, sendo melhor do que qualquer grifinória, nunca ganhar mimos.</p>
      <p>Bem, não era como se a bruxa não pudesse se dar tais mimos, com todo o dinheiro que sua família tinha. Ao menos a reclamação estava lhe servindo agora.</p>
      <p>Talvez fosse inteligente mandar algum agrado para a ruiva. Talvez fosse um bom começo, alguns bons presentes para fazer a Weasley olhar para ele com algo que nçao desprezo. Aquilo deveria funcionar para uma aproximação: não era como se a pobretona tivesse dinheiro para comprar tudo que quisesse.</p>
      <p>"Ei," Draco murmurou, tentando chamar a atenção do moreno duas almofadas à sua frente. "Zabini!"</p>
      <p>Parecia que aquele dia estava propício para a realização de milagres, pois conseguira a atenção imediata do outro sonserino. O único problema era que além de Blaise, Sibila também voltou seus olhos para o aluno. Do sofá onde estava sentada, a professora olhou diretamente para Malfoy, os olhos garrafais demandando uma explicação.</p>
      <p>"Quantas vezes eu disse que, para uma visão ser possível, precisa haver total <em>silêncio</em>?" Sibila fez questão de enfatizar a última palavra, ajeitando pela quinta vez os óculos que insistiam em escorregar nariz abaixo.</p>
      <p>Draco estava preste a fechar os olhos quando Blaise começou com a explicação mais absurda já ouvida por ele. No entanto, o esclarecimento pareceu enganar muito bem a professora, já que esta havia ficado interessada com a dita visão compartilhada tida pelos dois.</p>
      <p>"E que visões seriam essas, senhores Zabini e Malfoy?" Ou ela simplesmente havia desistido daquela turma.</p>
      <p>"Visões professora! Diga a ela Malfoy, conte sobre as visões!" O bruxo falava, parecendo esperar Draco responder alguma coisa. "Draco, você pode contar sobre as <em>visões</em>? Eu imagino que elas tenham relação com a cor vermelha! Você não acha?" Draco talvez nunca segurara tanto o riso, mordendo forte o canto do lábio inferior para não cair na gargalhada.</p>
      <p>Contar sobre as visões, vulgo falar abertamente sobre sua ideia em algum código estúpido. Bem, ao menos Flint não dividia aquela aula com eles. Aquilo seria no mpinimo engraçado.</p>
      <p>"Cartas! Muitas, incontáveis cartas!" começou, sua voz mantendo um drama ainda mais carregado que a de Blaise.</p>
      <p>"Cartas? Não sei se vejo muitas cartas." O amigo fechou os olhos, a classe inteira agora observando os dois alunos. "Vejo plumas, plumas caindo de um teto cheio de velas. E unicórnios!"</p>
      <p>
        <em>O que?</em>
      </p>
      <p>"Unicórnios, Malfoy, unicórnios," Ele parecia tentar achar a palavra certa. "Estufados!"</p>
      <p>"Estufados?"</p>
      <p>"Estufados." Draco fez que não. "Gordos?" Zabini apontou com a cabeça para uma das almofadas, e o loiro finalmente entendeu o que ele estava tentando dizer.</p>
      <p>"Ah, estufados! Sim, eles eram <em>estufados</em>," Malfoy tossiu, tentando esconder uma gargalhada que queria sair. "Mas eram dragões! Dragões verdes e vermelhos!"</p>
      <p>Aquelas visões ainda seriam contadas por muito tempo se a aula não tivesse acabado. Levantando-se, ainda tentando não rir, Draco recebeu alguns olhares estranhos dos colegas de classe. Ignorando-os, foi direto falar com Blaise.</p>
      <p>"Dragões, então?" Zabini perguntou, levantando-se com seus livros nos braços.</p>
      <p>"Sem dúvida. E definitivamente, nós temos que fazer isso mais vezes."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Draco assistia impaciente à última aula de Poções Avançadas. O novo professor dava uma breve introdução do que os alunos preparariam na próxima aula e começava a formar as duplas. Mal Slughorn acabara de juntar os alunos o sinal que anunciava o fim das classes do dia tocou, e Draco nunca saiu tão rápido de uma sala de aula. Era quase inacreditável o fato do dia finalmente estar no fim, nunca que uma quarta passara tão devagar.</p>
      <p>"Apressado?" Malfoy quase não viu a tempo o moreno parado em sua frente.</p>
      <p>"Flint?" Não teve escolha a não ser parar, já que o moreno provavelmente não o deixaria em paz até que o ouvisse.</p>
      <p>Essa conversa poderia rumar para dois caminhos, conhecendo o sonserino a sua frente: ele iria perguntar se havia recebido a última carta de sua querida família, ele iria xinga-lo pelo último treino de quadribol.</p>
      <p>Draco andava errando bastante quanto à Flint nos últimos tempos.</p>
      <p>"Por que você ainda não está pegando a grifinória? Resolveu deixar a ruivinha pra mim, Malfoy?"</p>
      <p>As masmorras eram geladas, mas sabia que suas mãos só estavam daquele jeito pelo nervosismo que aquelas palavras traziam. Esperava muito que seu rosto não denunciasse o quanto o moreno parecia estar lhe cortando por dentro com aquela maldita aposta.</p>
      <p>"O que você acha que eu estou tentando fazer?" Draco decidiu reclamar, franzindo a testa. "Você não podia ter arranjado alguém pior-"</p>
      <p>"Se é assim tão difícil Draco, eu sempre posso te ajudar." Flint sorriu, mostrando os dentes tortos. "Quer desistir da aposta? Admitir sua derrota? Deixar mais uma ruiva para m-"</p>
      <p>"Cala a boca, Flint!" Merda. Aquele não era ele. Aquele não era o bruxo que Lúcio treinou para demonstrar zero sentimentos. Seu pai sentiria vergonha de vê-lo se portando naquela situação.</p>
      <p>Mas então, talvez seu pai nunca mais o veria novamente.</p>
      <p>E a última coisa que queria estar pensando era em sua família.</p>
      <p>"Malfoy, se você encontra ou não a garota, isso não é problema meu." Marcus deu as costas para ele. "O problema é eu acha-la antes de você."</p>
      <p>Não esperou mais um segundo para voltar a correr para fora das masmorras.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Estava quase dormindo. Com a cabeça apoiada no livro que deveria estar lendo junto de sua tutora, seus olhos estavam cada vez menores, e tudo que a ruiva mais queria era fecha-los.</p>
      <p>"Gina, mais cinco minutos."</p>
      <p>Ginevra esfregou os olhos com força, levantando a cabeça numa tentativa de permanecer acordada, pelo menos até o fim daquela explicação. Conteve um bocejo quando Hermione começou a fazer pequenas anotações em seu pergaminho.</p>
      <p>Precisava dormir mais ao invés de passar as noites conversando com Colin Creevey e suas companheiras de quarto.</p>
      <p>"E então você extrai o óleo do caule da desdêmona, do jeito que está mostrando a figura. Anotei aqui um macete," Ela apontou para o rabiscado em sua letra rápida, beirando o ilegível. "Para não esquecer mais. Fácil, não?" a bruxa terminou de explicar, ainda escrevendo.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Claro, mais fácil impossível! Talvez se eu me lembrasse do que é uma desdêmona, eu poderia tentar entender esses exercícios.</em>
      </p>
      <p>"Mione?"</p>
      <p>"Que foi?"</p>
      <p>"Tem certeza de que isso é matéria de quinto ano?"</p>
      <p>Ginevra tinha passado suas últimas duas horas livres do dia sentada naquela biblioteca, tentando entender o que Slughorn ensinara nas aulas de terça-feira. Ela era boa em Poções, não extraordinária, mas boa o suficiente para ganhar um convite para um dos jantares exclusivos do professor. No entanto, graças as suas últimas noites, não se lembrava nem da metade de todo o conteúdo que Hermione estava lhe explicando.</p>
      <p>"Gina, se você não souber do básico, nunca vai conseguir preparar a poção!"</p>
      <p>"Isso é <em>só o básico</em>?" a ruiva disse, incrédula. "Eu realmente não quero ver o avançado."</p>
      <p>"Você precisa começar a ficar mais atentas nessa aula, esse ano são seus N.O.M.s!" a amiga a repreendeu. "Bem, foram duas horas de estudos hoje," A morena fechou o livro. "Se você concordar, paramos por aqui. Mas continuamos na próxima terça."</p>
      <p>"É tudo que mais quero!" a ruiva disse alto demais, recebendo alguns olhares aborrecidos dos alunos sentados na mesa ao lado.</p>
      <p>A amiga reuniu os livros e despediu-se, e Ginevra quis acreditar quando a mesma disse ir ver o treino de Quadribol dos garotos para finalmente conversar com Ronald. Tentando acabar com seu sono e reunindo suas últimas forças, foi para o corredor onde supostamente acharia os livros que precisava para dissertação que precisava escrever.</p>
      <p>Parou diante de uma prateleira empoeirada e começou a procurar. Dez minutos depois, havia revirado a prateleira e enchido seu cabelo e suas vestes de pó. Pó, tudo que seu nariz mais gostava: espirrava de cinco em cinco segundos e não tinha nas mãos nenhum dos malditos livros que precisava. Merlin parecia estar contra ela naquele dia.</p>
      <p>Pensou em desistir, mas desconsiderou a possibilidade ao lembrar qual era o professor que lecionava DCAT naquele ano, e no quanto já estava em maus lençóis com ele desde Segunda. Tentou o corredor seguinte, e mais dez minutos foram gastos em vão, acabando novamente com nada que lhe fosse útil. Irritada, completamente empoeirada e morrendo de sono, tudo que a bruxa mais queria era sua cama e um pedaço de algo comestível.</p>
      <p>Seu estômago roncava e sentia-se tonta quando resolveu voltar para a mesa onde estavam suas coisas, notando só agora ser a única na biblioteca.</p>
      <p>"O jantar já está sendo servido." Talvez não exatamente sozinha, foi o que a voz mais improvável de ser ouvida a fez notar.</p>
      <p>"Malfoy?"</p>
      <p>"Weasley." Ela o olhou como se ele estivesse louco. "O que foi?"</p>
      <p>"Malfoy?" Um espirro.</p>
      <p>"Saúde, Weasley. Está doente?" E ela que teve a vaga esperança de se safar dos desaforos, pelo menos naquele dia, suspirou. Agora ele provavelmente começaria a discursar sobre como sua família era pobre, e como nem mesmo sobrava dinheiro para pagar um medi-bruxo, e a única coisa que Ginevra conseguia fazer era pedir aos céus para lhe dar paciência. Afinal, a última coisa que precisava era perder mais pontos por azarar Malfoy. "Deveria ir até a enfermaria."</p>
      <p>Se ela estivesse com algo na mão, teria ido parar no chão. Se estivesse de pé, teria caído dura no piso da biblioteca. Ela tinha ouvido direito? Ele, Draco Malfoy, havia sugerido que ela, Ginevra Weasley, fosse até a enfermaria? Sem nenhum desaforo?</p>
      <p>"Quer um lenço?" O loiro tirou de um dos bolsos da capa um pedaço de tecido de um branco impecável. Ele estava se importando ou era só impressão? "A doença está afetando a audição também ou o gato comeu a sua língua, Ginevra?"</p>
      <p>Ginevra? Agora ela tinha certeza de que estava ouvindo coisas. Onde estavam as palavras habituais? Fogueteiros, ruivos nojentos, pobretões. Ela não pôde evitar a pergunta.</p>
      <p>"Malfoy, não que eu me importe mas você está se sentindo bem?"</p>
      <p>"Melhor impossível. Não, na verdade, seria possível sim estar melhor. Mas acho mais seguro parar com esta frase aqui, ou vou levar cinco dedos na cara. E então eu não estaria mais tão bem."</p>
      <p>"Isso foi uma frase?"</p>
      <p>"Foram várias."</p>
      <p>"Você também está no time dos que não conseguem se controlar ao ver uma saia?" A bruxa revirou os olhos e voltou a atenção para seu material, colocando os livros, pena e pergaminhos de qualquer jeito dentro de sua mochila. Aquele estava sendo, com certeza, o momento mais estranho do dia. "Você é doente."</p>
      <p>"Eu sou perfeito. <em>Você</em> está doente."</p>
      <p>"Eu não estou doente! Eu estou coberta de pó, e," Por que diabos ela estava se dando ao trabalho de explicar aquilo? "Qual o seu problema, furão?" perguntou, colocando a mochila nas costas, mas deu de cara com o sonserino ao levantar-se.</p>
      <p>"Furão?" Só quando ele repetiu a palavra foi que Ginevra notou a proximidade perigosa que seus lábios se encontravam dos finos dele.</p>
      <p>"Furão."</p>
      <p>Por um momento, pensou que aqueles lábios cobririam os dela. Mas não iria recuar, quem ele achava que era para intimida-la daquele jeito? Não conseguiu evitar um arrepio quando olhou dentro daquelas órbitas azuis acinzentadas. Irritou-se consigo mesma ao pensar que, apesar das olheiras mais profundas do que o habitual, era muito fácil se perder naqueles olhos claros.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Recomponha-se Ginevra, é Malfoy.</em>
      </p>
      <p>"Sabe, muitas garotas de Hogwarts dariam tudo para estar no seu lugar agora."</p>
      <p>"Eu não sou qualquer garota." rosnou. "Eu ainda penso quando você está por perto, furão."</p>
      <p>"Ah pensa? Gostaria de saber o que aconteceria se eu me aproximasse mais um pouco."</p>
      <p>E ele realmente aproximou-se mais, e foi automático para jovem impulsionar seu corpo para trás, mais rápido e com menos destreza do que gostaria. Ela iria cair de cabeça no chão, e já estava se preparando para o impacto com o piso frio da biblioteca quando dois braços a envolveram pela cintura.</p>
      <p>Ginevra sentiu seu coração acelerar, os lábios finos do sonserino agora ainda mais próximos. Sentia a mão dele em sua cintura tão gelada quanto o chão provavelmente estaria. Não pôde deixar de perceber que o bruxo tinha um cheiro agradável de grama, como se antes dali tivesse estado nos jardins do castelo.</p>
      <p>"Até que foi uma resposta criativa." A ruiva quis gritar, tanto pela resposta do garoto como pela proximidade ainda maior entre os dois. Engoliu seco, inconscientemente mordendo o lábio inferior. "Muda novamente?" Ela só poderia estar em choque, era a única explicação possível para a bruxa <em>ainda </em>estar naquela posição. "É, você falou a verdade há segundos atrás." Por que ele não podia parar de olha-la e porque ela estava tão nervosa com isso? "Você ainda pensava comigo tão perto. Agora já não pensa mais." Sentia que seu coração estava prestes a explodir.</p>
      <p>"Me solta, Malfoy!" Ginevra teve que se conter para não gritar. A última coisa que queria era Madame Pince achando os dois naquela posição. "Se você está necessitado, vai procurar a sua namorada idiota!"</p>
      <p>O que aconteceu no momento seguinte a pegou completamente de surpresa.</p>
      <p>"Se eu estiver <em>necessitado</em>, como você diz," O sonserino aproximou-se mais, seus lábios parando a centímetros de sua orelha. "Eu certamente não vou te procurar, Weasley."</p>
      <p>O bruxo definitivamente cheirava a grama, Ginevra decidiu, quando voltou a respirar com ele agora tão próximo. Só naquele momento que notou que suas mãos - suadas pelo nervosismo - estavam agarradas nas mangas da veste sonserina, segurando-as com mais força que o necessário.</p>
      <p>"Então o que você está fazendo agora?"</p>
      <p>Ginevra esperava um xingamento. Esperava ser empurrada. Esperava uma risada, enquanto Malfoy se afastava e via seu estado. Mas a bruxa não esperava que, no próximo segundo, os lábios que antes estavam quase nos dela tocariam seu pescoço. Ela quis morrer quando outra vez um arrepio passou pelo seu corpo. Quis morrer mais quando sentiu suas pernas trêmulas, e não soube dizer se isso acontecia por causa do toque delicado do rapaz ou por causa do medo de que alguém os visse daquele jeito.</p>
      <p>As mãos do loiro ainda seguravam sua cintura, e as dela própria soltavam as mangas que antes seguravam e subiam para o pescoço do sonserino.</p>
      <p>Michael nunca a fizera sentir-se assim. Dino, muito menos. Suas mãos foram parar nos fios loiros, tão macios contra seus dedos - tão maiores do que imaginava -, e a grifinória fechou os olhos: era dali que vinha aquele cheiro tão agradável.</p>
      <p>Foi quando ele a empurrou um passo para frente, quase sentando a bruxa na mesa, que Ginevra conseguiu processar direito o que estava acontecendo e acabou fazendo a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça: agarrou e puxou forte a primeira coisa que suas mãos conseguiram alcançar. Puta que pariu, ela estava quase-</p>
      <p>"Malfoy, seu doente!" Não se importou com o tom de sua voz enquanto uma mão puxava alguns fios platinados, a outra empurrando o peito do bruxo. Finalmente conseguindo se livrar do rapaz, acabou caindo de costas no chão, a mochila amortecendo um pouco a dor da queda. "Que merda é essa?" perguntou, sua face vermelha de raiva. "Quem você acha-"</p>
      <p>"Você não estava reclamando segundos atrás." o loiro disse, massageando de leve o couro cabeludo, um sorriso cínico nos lábios.</p>
      <p>Ginevra abriu a boca para responder, mas não conseguiu achar sua voz ao perceber que sim, aquele bruxo estava certo. Levantou-se o mais rápido que conseguiu e saiu correndo sem olhar para trás.</p>
      <p>Que diabos fora aquilo?</p>
      <p>Teria que arranjar uma boa desculpa para amanhã para não entregar aquela pesquisa, pois não voltaria para perto dos livros nem por mil galeões.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Draco ainda ria baixo, sentado no chão, quando Zabini o encontrou na biblioteca.</p>
      <p>"De duas, uma: ou você encontrou sua ruivinha, ou você surtou de vez."</p>
      <p>Blaise puxou uma cadeira, sentando-se ao lado do amigo que alternava entre rir e massagear o couro cabeludo, os fios loiros completamente bagunçado. Demorou ainda alguns segundos até o bruxo parar de gargalhar e se por de pé, indo sentar na cadeira antes ocupada pela Weasley.</p>
      <p>"Mais calmo?"</p>
      <p>"Nunca uma visita a biblioteca valeu tanto a pena." riu novamente lembrando-se de como ela havia puxado seu cabelo, achando que aquilo tinha o machucado de algum jeito. "Essa bruxa até que é bonita." admitiu, percebendo que havia ficado com o perfume da jovem no uniforme. "E nem cheira tão mal para uma traidora de sangue."</p>
      <p>"Baunilha." respondeu Zabini. "Storms andou comentando que a grifinória tinha cheiro de baunilha."</p>
      <p>"Storms foi aquele bruxo que a convidou para sair, não?"</p>
      <p>"Ciúmes do Corvinal, Malfoy?"</p>
      <p>"Apenas defendendo minha futura propriedade."</p>
      <p>"Claro, e parece estar dando conta de tal coisa muito bem, fazendo a Weasley sair correndo pelos corredores como se tivesse visto a própria morte." o amigo reprovou. "Deixei o dragão embaixo da sua cama, reze para Pansy não acha-lo antes de você."</p>
      <p>"Depois do escândalo de anteontem? Parkinson está me <em>dando um gelo</em>, segundo a melhor amiga dela."</p>
      <p>"Aquela sonserina que se ofereceu para você na festa passada?"</p>
      <p>"Essa mesma. Espero que ela me dê esse gelo por pelo menos o resto do mês." desejou, retirando um pergaminho e tinta de dentro de sua capa. "É inédito, mas sonhar não custa nada."</p>
      <p>"Reze para ela não te pegar com sua <em>propriedade</em>." Blaise levantou-se, empurrando a cadeira de volta para seu lugar. "Eu só passei aqui para tirar minha dúvida quanto a pressa da ruiva. Minha intuição anda boa, você realmente era o causador do desespero."</p>
      <p>Melhor ele do que Flint - mas aquilo ficou apenas em seu pensamento.</p>
      <p>"Você apenas pensou o óbvio." respondeu, indo para a cadeira antes ocupada pelo moreno.</p>
      <p>Só pensou em pedir ajuda com a carta quando Zabini já estava na porta. Suspirou, encarando o pergaminho em branco. O quão difícil seria escrever uma carta de amor, afinal?</p>
      <p>Muito mais complicado do que o bruxo imaginara, concluíu no terceiro pedaço de papel amassado.</p>
      <p>Maldito Flint, e maldita Weasley que deixara seu cheiro de baunilha cravado no nariz do bruxo.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Essa é uma fanfic que escrevi há muitos anos atrás e está sendo reescrita. Espero que gostem =)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>